Warzone
Warzone The Warzone is a location in the middle of the two kingdoms of a given server. PvP here is enabled and you do lose your items when you die. Along with that there are many resources scattered all around the Warzone to collect. There are two main aspects of the Warzone: Control Points and Warzone Events. Control Points provide resources to the kingdom that has captured it and Warzone Events provide chances for resources and Warchest Keys to be earned. To get to the Warzone enter the command "/warp warzone" or select the Warzone Tower from the top right of the warp GUI. Control Points Control Points are points scattered throughout the Warzone that provide resources to people in the area and helps upgrade the kingdom walls in preparation for war. To capture a Control Point you must stand on the central circle for a certain period of time. Control Points can only be in three possible states: In your possession, neutral, and in enemy's possession. There are only three Control Points per world and each one provides either Essence, Timber, or Treasure. All three Control Points and possession can be viewed with the command "/sb controlpoints". Resources are given to players within its central point at a rate per minute. The longer a Control Point is in your possession the more the resources given decays down until it reaches its minimum cap. Light vs Dark Timber ''' X: -155, Z: -45 Located relatively in the middle of both sides, this location provides up to 25 Timber per second. '''Treasure X: -200, Z: 350 Closer to the Light Warzone spawnpoint, provides up to 10 Treasure per second. 'Essence' X: 110, Z: 130 Closer to the Dark Warzone spawnpoint, provides up to 3 Essence per second. Wizards vs Dragons Timber X: -231, Z: -1235 Treasure X: 47, Z: -534 Essence X: 487, Z: 391 Warzone Events There are two Warzone Events that can be active at a time, them being a Dungeon and either a Parkour or Meteor Shower. The Parkour or Meteor Shower events cycle about every 55 minutes while the Dungeon rotates every time it is defeated. The current Warzone Events can be viewed by using the command "/sb warzone". Dungeons Dungeons are locations within the Warzone that are spawned with mass amounts of mobs. When you complete the Dungeon players within a respective area of the Dungeon and part of the kingdom that has conquered it all earn Warchest Keys. It is recommended that you tackle these dungeons with multiple players from your kingdom. Only one Dungeon can be active at a time. Light vs Dark Pirate's Cove: X: -75, Z: 447 Screaming Wind: X: -101, Z: -199 Mansion Dungeon: X: -42, Z: 212 Wizards vs Dragons Bandit Camp: X: -30, Z: -1131 Lost City: X: 57, Z: -281 Magnus Rise: X: 38, Z: 1050 Parkour Parkour are events that when completed, award either resources or a chance for a Warchest Key. Do note that to be able to complete a Parkour course it must be active in the Warzone Sidebar. Light vs Dark Ruins Parkour:' X: 171, Z: -236' Tower Parkour: X: -197, Z: 202 Tree Parkour: X: 152, Z: 471 Wizards vs Dragons Tornado Parkour: X: -50, Z: -902 Bandits Cove Parkour: X: 590, Z: 763 Artifact Parkour:' X: 7, Z: -402' Meteor Showers Either a Parkour Event occurs or this event. During the Meteor Shower event random netherrack craters form throughout the Warzone. If you are the first to find a meteor then you will find a chest and be rewarded a Warchest Key. Notes * You are not allowed to enter the enemy kingdom's Warzone Tower during Peace Phase Category:Areas